


The Gift of an Apple

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a simple gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of an Apple

Adam was at rehearsal for his first Broadway role when the text arrived: Kurt in hospital.

Nadia was never one for extra words so he called Peter for details but it wasn’t until dinner break that Adam was able to get to the hospital. Visiting hours were over but he managed to charm the nurse into letting him into Kurt’s room just long enough to leave the single bright-red apple he’d brought as a get-well gift.

Kurt’s battered face was shocking, but it was the stillness of his usually animated body that unsettled Adam. It lingered, reminding him of the few private moments they’d shared before everything unraveled.

Adam never made it back to the hospital but Nadia let him know when Kurt had returned to NYADA.

+++++

Kurt woke to the sound of retreating footsteps but was too late to see who walked out of his room. He thought it was his father until he noticed the apple tucked in next to the bouquet Rachel had brought. He fell asleep smiling.

He woke again, this time to the sound of chewing but only understood what had happened when Blaine tossed the apple core into the trash.

+++++

On opening night, a single apple was delivered to Adam’s dressing room. He only had a minor role, but he was also understudy for the second lead and it was Broadway. He shared his flowers with his fellow actors, but he carried the apple home and displayed it on the counter for a few days before slicing it and savoring every bite.

+++++

It was eighteen months of casual dates turned into sleepovers before Kurt asked Adam to move in. When Adam agreed, Kurt presented him a keyring with an appleseed preserved in resin. 

Three years later, when they finally exchanged rings, their wedding bands held preserved apple seeds in place of diamonds. By then, anyone who didn’t understand had learned not to question.

::end::


End file.
